Seme or Uke? Brotherly Love
by sandlotus
Summary: SANDCEST WARNING! I'm not a typical fan of sand sib pairings, but a friend mentioned both Gaara and Kanky are both...hmmmm...aggressive. And thewrefore, who would be seme and who would be uke? Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, but the writing is....
1. Chapter 1

It was the stupidest argument Gaara could ever remember having, as well as one of the first he had ever had with his brother. He and his brother had been trying to keep everything discreet, but with the yelling they were both doing at the moment, he was sure the whole village knew they had become more than 'just brothers' to eachother.

"Are you kidding?! How can _you_ be seme? I'm older, taller, wiser and stronger."

"Well, you got two out of four, I'll give you that. But you aren't wiser, and you sure as hell aren't stronger."

"You arrogant little creep..."

Kankuro tackled the redhead to the bed and grinned at his brothers lack of a response.

"You're being submissive; so therefore...I'm seme..."

Aqua eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.Sand lifted Kankuro from the ivory body and threw him against a wall as the young kazekage sat up. He watched in satisfaction as his brother winced in pain. "You're afraid of me, Kanky. Therefore...I am seme."

The older sand sibling scowled darkly. "Wanna bet?"

Gaara strode closer to the body sandily pinned to the wall. He stopped an inch from Kankuro's lips and exhaled softly;letting his breath drift over soft lips to tease his brother. "What kind of bet?"

Kankuro blinked dazedly. "Huh?"

The redhead chuckled evilly and backed up a step. "You've already lost."

It took the puppetmaster to realize what his brother meant and he stomped a foot. "If you would get this blasted sand off of me, I could tease back."

"Why would I do that?"

Gaara mentally sweat dropped. His brother knew all of his sensitive spots. When he had gone from a bloodcrazed killer to a responsible kazekage, he also took on the role of a brother, and his family accepted it eagerly. Kankuro had learned his little brother was a ticklish, demon posessed leader, and the discovery had nearly cost him his life. When Kankuro had learned his brothers secret, he did everything he could to hear his brother laugh. He would attack him at random times of the day; although making sure noone else was around to discover Gaara's weakness. And teasing Gaara was so much fun to do when there was noone around to give him an incredulous expression. One of those oh so familiar are-you-nuts?-he's-a-mad-killer! kind of looks...

That was what had led to their relationship. One day Kankuro was teasing Gaara with a bag of cookies; which was another secret he had stumbled upon. His brother had never shown any interest in food unless it had to do with blood; but even Gaara couldn't hide his cookie obsession from his family; so Kankuro decided to use it to his advantage. The kazekage had gotten pissed when Kankuro had teased him with the sweets; waving it in front of his face tauntingly. When Gaara swiftly reached out for them; his brother would pull them higher so they were out of reach. That was the first time the puppetmaster had ever seen his brother pout. It was adorable...but odd. He had seen the plotting gleam in the clear, blue eyes...but didn't have time to assess it.

Gaara had abruptly rose on his toes and kissed Kankuro; reaching for the cookies as he shocked his brother. Gaara was about to pull away; his eyes lighting up triumphantly as he grabbed the package; but his brothers body had snapped into action. Lips pressed back, and it was Gaara's turn to be shocked. When they pulled apart; they were both confused; but neither had regretted a thing. After that, they discussed what the hell had exactly happened and why.

"I just wanted the cookies..."

Kankuro conceded to Gaara's point and admitted he shouldnt have teased his brother, but now what were they going to do? They both knew they enjoyed the kiss, but the issue wasn't only the fact that they were guys. It was that they were **brothers**. And that Gaara was the leader of their village.

"Oh, so what? I can still be leader. And noone will find out, if thats what you're worried about. I've seen guys kiss all the time, and brothers or not; its already out of our hand..."

With that statement, their time together had gone from brotherly, to unnatural. Kankuro wasn't sure if they were just in it for the sex...or if they actually loved eachother more than family. The sex was great, but there was also something else there. Gaara had his reputation, but he also had a side only Kankuro had seen. The fearless leader...was cuddly.

Gaara returned to the matters at hand when his brother licked at the sand on an arm. The younger male rose an imaginary eyebrow; but realized what the cat-eared boy was up to when sand came away. It was a slow process; but Kankuro was melting the sand away from his arms.

"Disgusting! God; I hate the taste of sand!"

Gaara snorted in amusement as he released the grains. "Then why lick it, fool?"

Kankuro growled fiercely and leapt at his brother; only to crash into the bed as the redhead moved to the side. When the puppeteer landed with a bounce; Gaara quickly followed; climbing over Kankuro and straddling his hips.

"Now...about that bet..."


	2. Chapter 2

Kankuro blinked rapidly, beyond shocked. He watched with a suspicious expression as Gaara leant closer.

"Awwww...did my wittle kitty Kanky get sand in his eyes?"

The kazekage snorted after teasing his brother; and he watched with an expectant expression as eyes so green they were almost back narrowed into slits before Kankuro reached for the hands pressed against his shoulders. He gripped at the wrists and released Gaara's hold on him before sitting up; shifting the young leader with him.

The younger male's head tilted curiously, wondering what his brother was up to.

Kankuro wrapped his brothers arms around his neck and gripped at robed knees; pulling the redhead closer so that the kazekage was sitting with a knee over each leg. Gaara's face lit with a smirk and he opened his mouth to let his brother know that he was making it way to easy to win this bet; but strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer; forcing them to grind against eachother; and the words escaped the kazekage...instead a moan was forced from his lips as his eyes closed.

The older sand ninja bit on his lower lip violently; making sure no response made it out of his own mouth; and he removed a hand from Gaara to press it against the bed and inch backwards before half turning, and pressing his lips to his brothers gently as he tricked the kazekage into laying on his back. He could feel the redhead shiver before his tongue invaded his older brothers mouth greedily; causing Kankuro to widen his eyes in shock; his movements freezing momentarily.

He pulled back and stared into half lidded clear blue eyes as Gaara lifted himself to an elbow and tugged at his brothers sweatshirt with a silent plea.

Kankuro grinned and retreated from the redhead; leaning back on his knees to pull it over his head. He tossed it to a side; blushing slightly as aqua eyes roamed over his frame; taking in each clearly defined muscle. Scar and nearly invisible imperfections that rose in ridges on his skin before they slowly raised to stare into his brothers own dark eyes with a devilish expression before Gaara leapt at the puppetmaster with lightening speed; knocking them both to the ground with a loud thud.

The redhead landed with an arm on each side of Kankuro's face; his palms sinking into the ground as he stared intently into his brothers face...

He had a leg on each side of Kankuro, and he leant back; lifting himself to a kneeling position as he sat on the jounins groin. His brother squirmed with a groan, and an evil smirk lit up porcelain features in reply as he reached for the fastenings on his robe...


	3. Chapter 3

"Nuh uh..."

A hand gripped at Gaara's wrist as Kankuro sat up. He rose an eyebrow at the glare he received before nudging his brothers hands aside and working on the robes fasteners himself. Gaara had opened his mouth in objection; but the puppetmaster used it for his own personal gain; his grip tightening on the fabric as he yanked; pulling Gaara closer and kissing him passionately. He could hear his brother moan more than he heard it, and his eyes lit up triumphantly.

Ivory hands drifted over Kankruo's spine; lowering to the hem of his shirt and pulling up slowly. They had to pull apart just slightly when Kankuro rose his arms over his head silently as Gaara yanked the fabric off and tossed it into a corner of the room before moving closer; wrapping his legs around his brothers waist; his hands on the tanned chest to brace gimself as he moved against Kankruo erotically. He watched as green eyes closed with a groan before he could feel gloved hands sliding inside his robe; inching the formal uniform off his shoulders and down the arms slowly before Kankuro leant against Gaara, pressing him to lay on his back..

Gaara watched him curiously as Kankruo head went lower; biting at buttons of a matching formal top, and pulling them off. He was kissing each inch of bare skin until he reached Gaara's navel, and his tongue inched out to encircle it teasingly.

"The bet..." He murmured againt flushed ivory skin

"Is if you lose, you have to go to work in lingerie..."

Cyan eyes snapped open with a horrified expression.

"_What?!"_

"You heard me, baby brother. No robes, no formal wear. Skimpy, ass revealing, see through lace, woman's underwear."

Gaara's adam apple moved slowly as he swallowed roughly at the thought of his village seeing him in that type of thing. Of their _sister_ seeing him in it. Temari wasn't stupid, she had to have some clue the were 'together'....but she had always said work comes before play, and you better damn well keep both lives seperated for the sake of the village.

Gaara bit hs lower lip and nodded; his gze jerking up at the dark chuckle he received.

"And if you lose, _big brother..."_

Kankuro's gaze locked with Gaara's his face paling at the saidstic expression. "You'll be seen in even less in the village. You're going to go through your day, your missions, _everything..._ naked."


	4. Chapter 4

Kankuro's jaw dropped; the bridge of his nose flushing a dark red before spreading over his cheeks rapidly. "_What?!"_

He was frozen in shock; which left his brother an opportunity to push Kankuro off himself and knock him backwards.

Kankuro landed with a heavy thud squeaking in surprise at the sudden movement.

"Awww, Kanky. Don't tell me you're so old you're losing your hearing?" Gaara feigned a disappointed sigh before grabbing his brother by the shaft; tugging slightly. "Well, better you lose sense of sound before other more important attributes." He smirked deviously as he watched his brother close his eyes with a groan; squirming against the ground in objection.

"O-oi..._**Gaara!"**_ Kankuro licked his lips with a gasp; as the redhead rubbed a thumb over the tip of Kankuro's erection. Shivers ran down Kankuro's spine at an alarming rate; getting stronger with each one until his body was shaking helplessly. "Ooooh....I'm gonna...g-get you for that Gaaaaara...."

In response, the young Kazekage smirked wickedly. "How so? You're already losing the bet." His gaze trailed over Kankuros body slowly; before he sucked on a finger tauntingly; slowly pressing it inside his brother. "I look forward to seeing you on your next mission. Actually, you not wearing clothing will have its benefits...."

He watched as his older brother's back arched with a soft moan; before his hand was halted by fingers wrapping around his wrist. Aqua eyes widened drastically as a hand slid to his waistline swiftly; undoing the fasteners roughly before violently pulling the pants open and slipping inside his boxers; rubbing at his own erected shaft.

Gaara's free hand clenched onto Kankuro's shoulder with a pant as his head tilted back; his eyes half lidding.

"Don't dish it out....." Kankuro growled gruffly......

"If you can't take it, Lord Kazekage."

Kankuro received a hand squeezing punishingly on his shaft in reply; and yelped in startled pleasure. He took a moment to get his breathing back. "Look, G-G-Gaara.....we both have each other in the same hold; so neither of us will be able to move..how can either of us expect to win if we both just cum all over the others hands?!"


End file.
